Behind Our Eyes
by Haruka's Knight
Summary: Takes place after movie 1 and before movie 2. The Riders of Berk, now eighteen to nineteen years old, return from the Dragon's Edge to resume life among the tribe. A look into their thoughts and lives. Each chapter can be read as a stand alone, not sure how many I will add. Thank you for the feedback, it keeps me motivated. Edited out some grammar issues. Enjoy.
1. Behind Green Eyes

**Behind Green Eyes**

 **By: Haruka** **'s Knight**

Hiccup Haddock liked to think he was smarter than the average Viking of Berk. That idea wasn't about ego, it was just his strength, the attribute which made Hiccup worthy of existing. He was stronger at nineteen, mostly from forge work and dragon training, than he'd ever been as a boy. He, however, was not Snotlout, or Tuffnut. They relied on physical strength to settle their problems, proven by the fact that Snotlout was actually trying to do push-up in the town square to attract a woman. Since they'd returned from Dragon's Edge to Berk proper Hiccup had watched his friends go through various changes from Fishlegs' heart breaking goodbye to Heather, to the twins actually trying to learn their father's wood craft. Hiccup though, was still Hiccup. . . And who was Hiccup?

He sat alone in his work room at the forge, the small door had bounced off the wall in the wake of a certain frustrated, blonde, shield maiden. The last thing he'd heard from Astrid was an angry sounding groan as she'd thrown her hands in the air and stalked out, slamming the door in her wake. He let his head fall between his hands, green eyes locked on to a sketch that his mind did not see. Hiccup was smart enough to know that he would never understand women, but he was in love enough to think that he should understand Astrid. They'd danced around each other for so long, even with the kisses she'd rewarded him with over the years. They had never put to words what their relationship was, even when his father and her parents had asked. They were Astrid and Hiccup, they were Dragon Riders, friends . . . And he'd lay his life down for her if that was the choice he had to make.

Hiccup drew in a deep breathe, letting his eyes slip shut and focusing on his thoughts. Less than an hour ago he'd been so focused on his latest project that he didn't realize he'd not truly spoken to anyone in a week. Almost as soon as they'd returned to Berk he'd locked himself away in the workshop, eager to get to work on the idea in his mind. It was delicate work, something he never could have done in his smaller forge on the Edge. It was something he'd been thinking of for a long time, something he designed and re-designed until he could get everything just right. . . But currently those thoughts were pushed aside in favor of sky blue eyes, of soft lips pulled into that playful smirk she treated him to so often. He could still smell her scent, even among the ashes and fire of the forge, it lingered in his mind.

In his mind he could see their final night on Dragon's Edge, the walk down to the beach and Astrid's warm body cuddled close to his in the cool breeze. He could feel her soft hair under his chin, where her head was tucked against his shoulder. He could smell the scent that was so distinctively her filling his lungs, calming him in a way nothing else could. He could hear her voice, murmuring to him about preparations just before he'd broken. . . Before he'd used a finger to tip her chin just so, his dry lips meeting hers in a slow kiss. He could still feel her hand as it slipped into his hair, fingers pressing his head closer to hers as she'd drawn him closer and pulled him down to the sand with her. . .

Hiccup forced his mind to the present, forced himself to center and not dwell on how it had felt to pin her against the sand and kiss each other senseless. Who was he to try to claim a Valkyrie as his own? What made him worthy to call this goddess his? Gods above, he knew he loved her with his heart and soul. He knew she was flawed, they all were, but for him she was perfect. She was his anchor, she was his muse, she was his confident, his adviser, his greatest support. . . Astrid Hofferson was Hiccup's everything. He took another breath, let it out slowly, and considered. As his father had reminded him, one day the entire village would be his responsibility, not just the five original Dragon Riders but the whole of Berk. He was not sure he'd ever be ready for that, in fact he was sure he was not ready. Not even close.

He was certain, however, that no matter what he did there was one thing that would not change. There was one person, beyond all others, that he would always want beside him. He sighed, maybe it was not about being worthy but about having the courage to try. He needed to finish what he'd started, even though he'd love nothing more than to chase after his fiery love and beg her to understand. He'd made her a promise, and though he was late due to his preoccupation, he'd keep it. So he pushed to his feet, prosthetic squeaking, and strode back out to the forge proper. Gobber clapped his shoulder and offered the young man an encouraging smile.


	2. Behind Blue Eyes

**Behind Blue Eyes:**

 **By: Haruka** **'s Knight**

Astrid had calmed over the years, and if she was honest the time at Dragon's Edge dealing with the twins had really helped. These days it was not uncommon to see her walk through the village, axe at her back, Storm Fly by her side and a warm smile on her lips. After all the emergencies, the battles, the struggles, she'd learned to be happy when the chance presented itself. There was, however, one thing that could always cause her blood to boil in excitement, or anger. . . Or to run cold in fear when he was risking his life again on some crazy, if brilliant idea. . . She hardly spared Gobber a glance after she yelled at Hiccup and slammed the wooden door, storming through the shop. She stopped once at the door out of the forge, turned and nodded a goodbye to the old black smith, not missing the man's sigh of relief when she departed.

She knew Hiccup, Thor knows she knew Hiccup and how he could fall into his projects. It was another of those times where they'd not seen him for a week, a week! It shouldn't bother her, it shouldn't drive her to her wits end. . . But since that night on Dragon's Edge she'd thought that maybe he'd at least make a point of letting her know he was alive! He'd promised the night they'd returned to Berk to accompany Astrid and the twins on a hunting trip. . . Which of course meant Astrid was headed out to hunt with the twins, alone. She felt her eyebrow twitch at the thought, but she should have seen it coming. She had no idea what he was working on but it was clear when she walked in that he was deep in his own world. If she didn't . . .

But she did, she loved the intelligent, frustrating, hansom, awkward, heroic, . . . She took deep breaths as she walked, she needed to calm down before she met with the twins. She took one cleansing breath after another, focusing on positive things like the strangely good weather. A little girl ran up to her, offering her a small flower with a heart warming smile, and looking at her with green eyes only a shade lighter than a certain future chief's. Astrid accepted the flower, giving the sweet girl a hug in return before continuing her walk. Vikings were hard headed and slow to change, and no matter what he thought Hiccup was a Viking. She smiled to herself, thinking about his excitement whenever he had a new idea. The way his eyes would light up as he dorked out with Fishlegs, how his hair would be a bit ruffled as he'd pull her aside to show her his latest creation.

Astrid knew Hiccup to his core now, had watched him grow from the awkward boy into a capable, if still eccentric, young man. She couldn't picture him growing a beard like most of the men of the village, and he may make incredible weapons but he'd probably never carry a traditional battle axe. No, her "heroic, unassuming, dragon rider" was a thinker first, using his intellect to solve what others would have just thrown an axe at. And he was kind to a fault, gentle with dragons and humans unless pushed to extremes. She could remember how gently he tipped her chin, how softly he'd kissed her only a dozen days ago. How his hand had ghosted. . .

She shook the thought away, feeling a blush taint her cheeks as she continued to walk. Thinking about Hiccup's touch was not the way to calm down, though it certainly changed the manner in which her blood boiled. She smirked to herself as she made it to her home, setting the flower on the clothes press in her room as she did a final check of the gear she'd bring with her. She paused as she checked her weapons, realizing that over the last four years she no longer carried even a single weapon not forged by Hiccup himself. . . Even her twin daggers, and their sheaths on the small of her back, had been a Snoggletog gift from the future chief. She considered a blade, and the etchings Hiccup had taken the care to make in it. The etchings looked like a Deadly Nadder in flight, it's jaw open in a silent battle cry. Astrid could not resist smiling again as she safely tucked the blade into it's sheath. Even if Hiccup was not hunting with them, he was always with her in a sense.

Astrid shouldered a few bags and her sleeping gear, and called a quick goodbye to her parents, before striding out back to where Storm Fly waited. She saddled and fed her trusty Nadder, cooing to the dragon and silently pondering that even her trusted mount was a result of Hiccup's hand in her life. The bond between the two having started with Hiccup's desperate attempt to catch up to and save their warriors and Toothless from the Red Death. She sighed even as a Zippleback landed near her, the twins calling an excited hello from atop it's necks.

"He'll just have to make it up to us, wont he girl?" Astrid whispered to Storm Fly, giving the dragon a good chin scratch before mounting up. They were in the air and outbound to a near by island moments later, the twins belting out some weird opera tune as they flew.


	3. Behind Old Blue Eyes

**Behind Old Blue Eyes:**

 **By: Haruka** **'s Knight**

Cadman Hofferson was no fool, he knew that when his precious, ferocious, daughter was in an emotional extreme the leading cause was a certain only son of their chief. Just that morning Astrid had all but stormed from the house, a glint in her eyes that promised danger to any foolish enough to obstruct her from her purpose. He did not speak when Astrid passed him, seemingly without noticing her father sharpening an axe in the main room. Astrid was moving with a purpose, however her expression was a strange mixture of high and low. The old Viking warrior shook his head, ah to be young and in love. If the extremes were caused by any other young man he'd be tempted to go hunting the Viking, but Hiccup Haddock was one of a kind. Cadman pondered, often, if that was a good thing or not. As he drew the wet-stone across his blade edge he tried to imagine Hiccup with brothers like himself, at nineteen that was not such a bad image, but when he was a mere boy. . . Thank the Gods, Berk would not have survived a gaggle of young Haddocks.

Astrid returned a short time later, a smirk on her lips and a faint blush on her cheeks. Cadman laughed lightly when he soon watched her carrying out her hunting supplies, calling a quick farewell to her parents. The Gods had gifted Cadman with only one child, however his daughter was a very blessed gift. Even as a child she'd been an amazing student of the axe and really any blade he'd put in her capable hands. She was fearless, unless the risks were to a certain young man. Cadman muttered to himself, before his wife came over and laughed lightly at him. She kissed his brow and told him to stop thinking of their daughter's suitor, before striding toward the kitchen. Cadman smiled warmly, he was blessed to be surrounded by intelligent Viking women. (Another warrior once suggested that blessing was a curse.) Storm Fly's cry as she took to the sky was familiar even after Astrid had spent most of a year away from them, and it was oddly comforting to know she intended to come back in only a matter of days this time.

Cadman's eyes turned to the door when a knock came suspiciously soon after Storm Fly departed. The old warrior stood, taking care to rest the battle axe on his shoulder in the most battle ready, yet casual manner he could. He heard his wife laugh, aware that she knew as well as he who stood on the other side of their door. Cadman tossed a wink her way, before settling his expression into a neutral appearance and pulling the door open. He greeted Hiccup before he'd even fully opened the door and the young man offered him a nervous smile, before accepting an invitation to enter the home. The future chief had grown in height, confidence and skill, but Cadman was happy to say he still had a few inches on the young man. Hiccup eyed the battle axe on Cadman's shoulder, but when the young man spoke he allowed no hint of fear to taint his words. He laid out clearly what he wished to say, conveyed his message with all the confidence of a born leader.

 _He has truly come into his own._ Cadman reflected as the green eyed Viking spoke. If he'd not seen the boy Hiccup once was he'd never have believed it, and silently Cadman felt pride for the young man. He eyed him sternly, hoping to make the boy sweat under the silent gaze for a bit longer. Cadman's wife came over, slapping her husband's arm with an unapologetic look. She told him to stop teasing the boy, then turned to Hiccup with a smile and gave him their answer confidently. Cadman nodded his agreement, after all the two had been expecting this for some time as the young ones danced about the subject. Hiccup gulped, then thanked them as they encouraged him to be off. Cadman shut the door behind Hiccup, set aside his axe and smiled to his wife.

"It's about time." Cadman said as she laughed.

"May the Gods protect him, he's his work cut out for him." She replied.


	4. Behind Twin Eyes

**Behind Twin Eyes:**

 **By: Haruka** **'s Knight**

Ruffnut and Tuffnut had not failed to notice the absence of Hiccup on their departure from Berk, but Ruff had elbowed her brother before he could ask. They sang loudly on the flight, allowing Astrid her thoughts rather then trying to make her join in their joviality. Everyone who'd been on Dragon's Edge, enemies included, could see the strong bonds between Hiccup and Astrid. Actually, Ruff figured the only one's they'd fooled since the day Hiccup first walked on his Hiccup-y not so peg leg were themselves and Snotlout for a time. Snotlout was an idiot, but even he eventually noticed and accepted how the two just fit. Ruff grinned to her brother as they made camp later that night, communicating in that way only twins could. He laughed, mumbling softly to his sister about foolishly blind Vikings and epic love stories. For all that Astrid was paying attention the two could have spoken much more openly.

Ruff observed their normally focused friend, considering the issue at hand. Astrid was fingering a dagger, tilting it so the light of their camp fire played on it's details. Normally seeing Astrid with a blade in hand was expected, seeing her focus on one was not strange either. Seeing her do so to the extend of not even noticing the twins antics however. . . Her concerned thoughts for their friend were interrupted when her brother nudged her and pointed to the water. Ruff squinted, before noticing the water kicking up someways off as if effected by something moving fast.

"Really fast." Tuff whispered to her, knowing what they were both thinking. Ruff stood and stretched, making an excuse that one viking took no notice of and another knew was just that. Ruff grabbed one burning branch as a torch and slipped down to the beach far below their cliff side camp site. She waved the torch, relaxing when the water track turned her way. A short time later Hiccup and Toothless made a nearly soundless landing before her, green eyes looking to her in confusion as she shook the make shift torch at him.

"Hiccup Haddock, whatever you've done this time you'd better make it right!" Ruffnut all but growled, Toothless took a step back to keep his still mounted rider from the flame. When Ruffnut shook it again the black dragon merely blew the flame out as if it were a candle wick. Ruff was unphased by this and continued to scold Hiccup in a quiet growl. "Astrid has not been herself all day and now she's staring at her dagger weirdly."

"She's doing what?" He seemed both confused and concerned.

"She's been playin' with 'er dagger but not in the normal way. She just keeps tilting it this way and that, catching the light."

"Ruff, can I ask you a favor?"

Astrid had set her dagger aside and was examining the edge on her battle axe when Ruffnut returned from the beach with Hiccup and Toothless in tow. Ruff noticed that Astrid hadn't even looked up at the sound, blue eyes fixed solidly on her axe blade, and shot a look at Hiccup. Tuff pointed silently at Hiccup, then adamantly to Astrid before mouthing the words "Good day, sir!" and following his sister into the trees outside the camp site. Ruff and Tuff went far enough to not be noticed, then turned to watch and listen to their friends. Ruff figured Hiccup should really be smart enough to realize they would not really leave. They hid behind some bushes and watched Astrid jerk in surprise as Hiccup settled next to her on the fallen tree she was sitting on. It was only then that the blonde warrior seemed to notice the absence of the twins.

"Hiccup? When did you arrive?" Astrid asked carefully.

"Oh, not so long ago." He smiled at her but their was a hint of worry in his eyes. "I asked Ruff and Tuff if they'd let me speak to you alone." He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck with a hand. "I'm sorry I was so caught up, Astrid. You, well you know how I get with my projects and this one was life changing so I had to see it through."

"I know, Hiccup." She finally gave him a small smile before setting her axe aside and crossing her arms. "So, did you finish this 'life changing' project before you came to find us?"

"Well, that actually depends on one more thing." He took a calming breathe. "You see I need an opinion and only yours will do." He dug something from a pack by his feet, but took care to keep it concealed in his closed hand.

"Oh?" Now Astrid was smiling and the twins thought she looked both amused and enamored as she spoke teasingly to Hiccup. "Is it a new weapon? Or another mapping tool?"

"No, and no." He seemed to be fighting to keep a nervous tone from his voice. "Astrid, we've known each other for a long time. . . All our lives if you count before we really became friends."

"What are you . . ?" Astrid started but Hiccup shifted, moving so that instead of sitting beside her he could kneel before her and take one of her hands in his free hand. She seemed very curious now as he gazed up at her.

"And I know we never exactly stated our intentions. . ." Hiccup said causing Astrid's blue eyes to get a bit wide. The twins, still hiding in the bushes, placed a hand over each other's mouth to prevent any surprised exclamations. Hiccup spoke steadily. "I've known for a long time that I love you, even before you kissed me the morning I finally woke after the Red Death incident. Over the last four years I've felt we were getting closer, to the point where I rely on you in a way I could never rely on anyone else. The way I feel for you, well it's incomparable to anything else I've ever felt. When we're together, no matter what is going on, I feel at peace. You are my best friend, my most trusted ally, my partner, my love. . ."

"Hiccup." Astrid was actually tearing up and Ruff and Tuff were nearly bouncing excitedly where they were hidden.

"Astrid, I spoke to your parents and my father, and with their blessing, I'd like to know if you'd marry me." He told her, finally opening his other hand to reveal a beautifully designed ring of silver. The detailed runes painstakingly crafted into the ring caught the fire light as Astrid gasped. Ruff and Tuff, still muffling each other, exchanged an excited look. Hiccup spoke again. "Astrid, mi'lady, would you marry me?"

"Hiccup. . ."

"It doesn't have to be soon, I know you want to train with the. . ." He started to ramble suddenly and a slowly grinning Astrid leaned toward him. She sunk her hand into his hair and pulled him into a searing kiss, drawing a loud groan from the young man before she broke the contact and smiled.

"Yes, babe, I'll marry you." She told him and the twins burst onto their feet with happy cries, startling the two so much Astrid nearly fell from where she was sitting. Hiccup clutched his chest as if he'd just had a heart attack, but slowly smiled as Ruff and Tuff did some sort of odd happy dance.

"Well, seems the twins approve too." Hiccup commented as Astrid laughed. He turned green eyes to meet the merry blue of Astrid's eyes, taking a moment to slip the ring on her finger. Astrid gave him a quick kiss, before indulging Ruff who was asking to see the ring. Tuff waited until Hiccup stood, then nearly tackled him in a bear hug, making Hiccup protest with an amused voice.

"You are forgiven." Tuffnut said, in a weirdly serious voice. He released his friend and looked to Ruffnut who took her turn hugging Hiccup. Astrid laughed for a while, then finally saved Hiccup from the elated twins and pulled him away for a quiet walk.

"You know what this means?" Ruff asked her brother when they were left alone at the camp site.

"Chicken needs new formal wear?" He stated and Ruff chuckled.

"Yes. . . But I was thinking about Snotlout." Ruff stated and Tuff grinned.

"Oh he is going to cry."

"So will Fishlegs."

"Yes, dear sister, but his will be happy tears." Tuffnut proclaimed theatrically.


	5. Behind a Leader's Eyes

**Behind a Leader** **'s** **Eyes:**

 **By: Haruka** **'s Knight**

Nearing 50 years of age Stoick the Vast had seen his share of adventure, battle and loss. When he was but a boy, the son of the old chief, he'd craved as all young men do to have the approval of his father and the love of his lass. The proudest days in Stoick's life were not the battles old Vikings like Gobber now told the children about, no those were things of which nightmares had eventually faded a bit. No, Stoick's proudest days were short in numbers but profound in their impact on his life: The day Valka agreed to be his wife, the day Valka told him he was to be a father, the first time he held his son, the day Hiccup woke after the Red Death (no not the day he fought it, that he still bore nightmares of on his worst nights). . . And today would now join that list he decided as he smiled and thanked Cadmen Hofferson as the other man set a fresh tankard of ale before the chief. In the center of the Meade Hall the young Dragon Riders, the original Dragon Riders, danced along with other young Vikings. The six were just that much younger, and just that bit older than the other young ones which made them a generation all their own.

Stoick's green eyes warmed as he watched Hiccup, who by nineteen had adjusted well to his fancy peg leg, carefully and intently dance with his betrothed. Astrid smiled warmly as the two circled, their forearms pressed to each others and their eyes locked. Stoick saw the blonde warrior woman saying something and his son laugh slightly as they danced. When they'd returned from the hunting trip and their betrothal was announced it seemed as if the entire village insisted they celebrate. Stoick only wished Valka had been here to see their son and their future daughter in law. Hiccup could so easily become lost in the clouds, but Stoick knew that Astrid would go to the ends of the Earth to keep the young man safe. Hiccup did not seem to realize how much he'd grown into a leader, and in Astrid he had a steadfast protector and adviser. The two had grown so much since that day in the arena, had bonded so tightly. . . Yes, Stoick dearly wished Valka were here to see this, he thought sadly.

"Ah Stoick." Gobber clapped his old friend on the shoulder, a tired smile on his own lips that clearly said he knew what his chief was thinking. "Today is about the living, tis not a day fer missing the dead. Be happy Hiccup found himself a beautiful, fierce, warrior women."

"I am, old friend." Stoick rumbled and offered another smile as they watched Hiccup trip. The chief to be would have fallen, but his future wife was swift to catch him and pull him close as if it had all been planned. A few people nearby whistled when the two shared a quick kiss, and Hiccup whispered something to the blonde after that made her giggle haplessly at him.

"Now tha is somethin' ta see." Gobber commented with a laugh and a shake of his head. "When those two were children, I'd not have guessed they'd grow up so. . ."

"Happy?" Stoick suggested, thinking that over himself. He heard Gobber agree as he tried to imagine the lives of the couple in question, had his son not downed Toothless that night. All those years of war, generations of Vikings and dragons, would have probably never ended. They'd still be losing ships and warriors trying to find the nest, or they'd have found it and been utterly destroyed by the Red Death. Stoick's green eyes locked onto Astrid, the young shield maiden who was already so like a daughter to him. His mind reeled through the possible futures in the way only leader's minds and parent's minds can. He could imagine the lively young warrior aboard a ship headed to sea, hunting the dragon nest and never to be seen again. Or being among the fallen from the business with Alvin, because Stoick could not make himself believe Alvin would ever have contented to not attack Berk. And Hiccup. . . His inventive, peace seeking son. Hiccup would probably still be hidden away in the back of Gobber's forge, unless he died trying to prove one of his designs could work. Hiccup was not short on courage, but he'd been greatly misunderstood.

"Chief?" Gobber asked and Stoick shook away the thoughts and smiled at his friend.

"I'm very proud of the lot of them Gobber. Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, even Snotlout and the twins." The chief nodded toward where the six were now trying to do a group dance, switching partners and interlocking their arms as they circled about. "They're Berk's future, and they've done so much already."

"Aye, chief." Gobber grinned at him. "And they'll leave us all uns in the dust."

Stoick settled a bit more into his seat, enjoying the cheer filling the room. Hiccup and Astrid were already such a good team, and they would lead Berk through the next era of the tribe. Tonight was a night for celebrating the future, for celebrating the happiness found by two young hearts. There was no need to dwell on those who could not be with them this night. Now, the real question for Stoick was when he should corner his somewhat wayward son about his retirement. Tonight he'd let Hiccup and Astrid relax, and for the next few months he could ease his son into a few tasks and see how he transitioned. Let them settle back into life on Berk, and be young for perhaps a year before he sat Hiccup down.

Hiccup may have his doubts, but Stoick knew he was ready to become chief. Perhaps he'd ask for Astrid's help in getting his son to see that, perhaps not. He had a feeling that when he did break that news Hiccup would disappear and that Astrid would have to bring him back to ground. Stoick huffed a secretive laugh as he really considered how literally that may play out. Tonight, however, was for celebrating. So when Astrid herself came over with Hiccup, Stoick allowed the two to convince him to join just one of the group dances. After all, they'd already managed to pull Spitelout, the Hoffersons and the twins parents out to the floor. He saw Fishlegs speaking with his mother and knew they were all being pulled along by their children, who weren't truly children any longer.

"I'm proud of you." Stoick told Hiccup quietly, receiving smiles from Hiccup and Astrid both who'd heard him. "And welcome to the family, Astrid."


End file.
